1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal safety and protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of protective harness systems used in land vehicles, boats, airplanes or other motion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmets are widely used in vehicles and other motion apparatus for protection of the head of the driver or other occupants thereof. However, while a helmet may provide certain protection to a wearer's head from injuries cause by hitting on other objects, it is often inadequate to prevent the violent motion of the head and the bending of the neck of the wearer resulting from the momentum of a sudden impact.
For example, when a high speed race car has a collision, the helmet worn by the driver may protect the driver's head injuries caused by hitting the windshield. Unfortunately, a helmet will not prevent the driver's head from violently moving forward upon the momentum which may result in internal injury of the brain and also result in severe neck injuries.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a protective helmet restraint and head and neck stabilizing system that restrains the movement of the helmet upon a sudden impact and therefore stabilizes the posture of the head and neck of the wearer of the helmet.